A mort amor
by lilispank
Summary: Os pour Bloody valentine contest. "Mayday, Mayday ! Pshhhh...Au secours...Ils bouff.....- Anchorage à Barrow. Ici Anchorage. Swan répond c'est Cullen. Putain répond !"


**A MORT AMOR**

**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**  
**Cas **: A mort amor  
**avocat de la défense**: _lilispank_  
**greffier (ma béta) :** Lilythestrange (que j'imagine bien avec ses lunettes de secrétaire coquine...)

**suspects**: Edward, Bella et ? _  
_**responsabilité** _: rien à foutre du disclaimer I'm a rebel ! ...Sinon, l'histoire et les personnages d'origine appartiennent à S Meyer....Par contre je suis responsable du sadisme et de la folie ambiante._

**Attention : **

cette histoire est rated **M** pour le langage relativement vulgaire explicite et imagé ainsi que de nombreuses scènes lemon.

_  
_**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

........

_" __..Moi les règles, j'leur pisse dessus. "_

_dixit Beetlejuice_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**- Barrow, Alaska. Le 14 février 2001. 11 h 55 pm**

**......  
**

" Mayday, Mayday. Pshhhh ...Ici le chef Swan. Tout le monde est ...pshhh...mort.....Attaque de....Il ne reste plus que quatre civils et ...pshhh....moi...Au secours.....venez nous aidez.....Ils bouff.....

_- Charlie !!!!! Ils sont là !!!!!!!_

_- Protège ta sœur ! _

_- NOOOOON !!! PAPA !!!!!_

- Anchorage à Barrow. Ici Anchorage. Swan répond c'est Cullen. Putain répond !!!!

_- Emmett sur la gauche !!!!_

- Envoyez nous du s'cours bordel !!!!

_- Pourquoi vous faites …??! NONNNNNNNNN !!!!!_

_- Lâche-la connard !!!!_

_- La tête !!! Vise...._

- Swan ! Swan ! Anchorage à Barrow !

- * hurlements *.... * respirations *

- Swan ? Charlie ? Tu m'entends ?

- pshhhhhh...._AHH !!! …* pleurs * ….Nooooonpitiénonnnnnnnpapa !!!!!!_.......pshhhhhh

- On les a perdu Carl. C'est fini.

- Non ! ! Je peux pas...Anchorage à Barrow. Anchorage à Barrow. Anchorage à Barrow. Anchorage à Barrow....Anchorag.....

.......

**- Barrow, Alaska. Le 13 février 2011.**

**......  
**

**Edward POV:**

J'attends. J'attends et je commence à en avoir raz le cul d'ailleurs. Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ??!

Soudain, alors que j'entamais ma danse against la congélation, je la vis.

Ses yeux chocolat magnifiques. Vides, mornes mais tellement grands et profonds. Et le début de ses pommettes toutes roses....

Elle avance, d'un pas hésitant vers moi et je fonds littéralement sur place.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Bonsoir à toi aussi mon amour.

...J'adore les filles-esquimaux !

….....

**Bella POV :**

- Minuit moins dix. T'arrive tard bébé. J'ai faillit mourir de froid.

- Tant que c'est que de froid.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir rester ici ?

- Commence pas hein ?!

- Oh ça va darlin' ! Je m'en tape après tout !

….Je déteste ce mec !

Le chasse-neige écrase et déblaye tout sur son passage. Si seulement ma vie pouvait être aussi vite dégagée...

Edward ne m'a plus adressé la parole et le trajet jusqu'à la ville est de plus en plus angoissant.

Il fixe la pseudo route comme si nos vies en dépendaient et je regrette d'être revenue dans ce bled maudit.

- je suis...Désolée bébé ...Je suis juste perturbée par-

- ça y est.

- Quoi ??! Je te gonfle c'est ça ?

- Non. On est juste arrivés. Mais oui, aussi.

Il me sert son sourire de merde super dragueur des montagnes … Auquel je ne résiste malheureusement pas.

Il m'aide à descendre et je manque de glisser à ses pieds. Ma capuche en fourrure me cache alors les yeux et lorsque je relève la tête, je reste bloquée devant ses iris émeraude. Il me tient si près de lui...

- Reste avec moi tu veux ? Et puis c'est demain qu'on meurt tous...Tu voudrais pas rater la fête non ?

- * soupir * ...Très drôle Cullen ….Et moi qui me demandais pourquoi je t'avais largué !

Il en perd son sourire et je jubile de l'avoir remis en place. Oui, on va tous mourir crétin et surtout toi si tu continue tes blagues à deux balles.

**Edward POV :**

La sentir près de moi est une torture. Pire que celle qu'elle m'inflige depuis que j'ai été muté ici et qu'elle m' a quitté. Putain de ville !!!

Je m'éloigne de son corps tremblant et nous entrons dans l'hôtel. Lorsqu'elle se défait de son manteau, tous les regards se posent sur nous.

_- Elle est là._

_- C'est la gamine du chef. _

_- Pauvre fille._

_- j'aurais du me casser._

_- Elle porte la poisse cte gosse !_

Putain tous ces cons et leur messes-basses ! Elle est déjà assez traumatisée pour subir ça et moi comme un connard, je la livre aux lions.

- Et si tu venais chez moi ?

- Non. C'est bon Edward. J'ai connu pire va.

Je ne me battrais pas contre elle ce soir. Elle avance derrière moi et nous montons très vite dans sa chambre. J'allume les veilleuses, elle respire enfin.

Je constate alors avec rancœur que ses peurs ne l'ont pas quitté. Le noir par exemple...Et c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a abandonné ? Se guérir et grandir ?! Tu parles !!!

- Tu peux poser mes affaires là.

- Eu...oui pardon. Voilà.

- Merci Edward.

- de rien. Heureux de te revoir même si...

- Je sais.

- Bell's je... _Son regard en dit long_...Bon j'y vais.

J'allais sortir lorsqu'un bruit horrible nous fait sursauter. Hurlements et porte tremblante. Je porte instinctivement la main à mon arme et Bella se cale juste derrière moi.

Elle frissonne et serre ma veste de toutes ses petites forces. Les bruits se font plus puissants et j'avance d'un pas. Elle me suit et j'ouvre la porte d'un seul coup. Sans même réfléchir.

- Tirez-pas m'sieur !

- Bande de cons! Dégagez avant que je vous éclate !!!!

Putain de gamins !

J'aurais dû rester pilote. Ecouter mon père et finir ici est la pire chose qui me soit arrivée...Mis à part Bell's. Et quand je subis ces gosses, putain, ça me donne encore moins envie !

- Viens. Tu ne restes pas une minute de plus ici.

- Non. Hors de question que des minots me gâchent la vie.

_Comme si elle n'était pas déjà foutue...._

- Mais t'as peur de quoi ? Je vais pas te violer merde !!!

- Laisse tomber bébé.

- Y a pas que ça que je laisse tomber, t'inquiètes.

- Connard.

Elle me claque la porte au nez et je manque de la défoncer.

Cette fille a le don de me gaver.

Je me retrouve alors au poste une demi-heure plus tard pour checker la situation.

Dix ans que sa famille et la ville entière se sont fait déchiqueter par on ne sait quoi. Dix ans qu'elle n'a pas remis les pieds ici et dix ans que nos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois.

Nous avions 16 ans et lorsque mon père me l'a mise dans les bras en sortant de l'hélico, j'ai été immédiatement et irrévocablement accro à elle. Pourquoi ? ….Aucune idée, la plupart du temps elle me prend la tête. Mais je l'ai-

BZZZZZ

- Cullen j'écoute.

- pshhhhhh

- Allo ?

- Pshh.... Mayday, Mayday. Pshhhh

- Qui est-ce ??

- ...Ici le chef Swan. Tout le monde est ...pshhh...mort.....Attaque de....Il ne reste plus que quatre civils et ...pshhh....moi...Au secours.....venez nous aidez.....Ils bouff.....

_- Charlie !!!!! Ils sont là !!!!!!!_

_- Protège ta soeur ! _

_- NOOOOON !!! PAPA !!!!!_

- Qu'est-ce que ….???

_- Emmett sur la gauche !!!!_

- Envoyez nous du s'cours bordel !!!!

_- Pourquoi vous faites ….?? NONNNNNNNNN !!!!!_

_- Lâche-la connard !!!!_

_- La tête !!! Vise...._

- C'est pas marrant !!!!! Identifiez-vous putain !!!!

- * hurlements *.... * respiration *

- Sérieux ! Arrêtez ça !!!!

- pshhhhhh...._AHH !!! ….* pleurs * ….Nooooonpitiénonnnnnnnpapa !!!!!!_.......pshhhhhh

- JE VOUS ORDONNE DE VOUS IDENTIFIER !

- hihihuhi....Isa...pshhhhhh....Bella...pshhhh

- Enfoiré !!!!!!

Putain ! Comment osent-ils faire ça ? S'en prendre à elle ? Je vais tuer ces gosses !!!!!

J'ai coupé la communication et j'ai les nerfs comme jamais. Je vais les traquer et les torturer. Je vais-

- Mayday, Mayday. Pshhhh ...Ici le chef Swan. Tout le monde est ...pshhh...mort.....Attaque de....Il ne reste plus que quatre civils et ...pshhh....moi...Au secours.....venez nous aidez.....Ils bouff.....

Putain c'est quoi ça encore ???!

La radio répète sans cesse ces paroles. La radio éteinte, répète sans cesse ces paroles. Et la télé et merde, mon I phone s'allument...

- Edward aide moi !

Cette voix...Sa voix.

Bella....

**Bella POV :**

Comment trouver le sommeil avec son odeur sur moi ? …..Edward...

- Bella, c'est moi !

Et sa chaleur...Edward...

-Bella ouvre la porte !

Et ses mains fortes et fines sur ma peau, qui descendent, descendent le long de mon ….Huuuum Edward....

- Bella ouvre cette PUTAIN de porte !!!

- Edward ??

Je me redresse et découvre ma main dans mon shorty. Encore un de mes rêves...

- BELLA !!!!!

Un sursaut et je suis sur mes pieds. Ce n'est pas un rêve; Il est là. Je me précipite alors sur la porte d'entrée et me fais bousculer par un Edward recouvert de sang et affolé.

- Mon Dieu Edward ! Tu-

- Tu vas bien ? Dis-moi que tu vas bien ! O Bella...

_C'est un cauchemar. _

- Oui je vais BIEN. Edward, calme-toi !!!!

- Merde Bell's ! Comment tu-

- Tu saignes ???

- Pas moi. Un animal m'a attaqué mais c'est pas grave....Les voix Bell's, la sono, mon I phon-

- Un animal ? Quel animal ?

_Un animal l'a attaqué. Pitié. Pas lui ! _

Bzzzz

- décroches Ed !

- Hors de question.

Bzzzz

Il fixe son téléphone avant de le balancer sur le lit. Comme s'il le craignait.

- Ed décroches !!!!!

- Tirons-nous !

Bzzzz

Je récupère le portable et le force. Je dois savoir.

- ED !!!

Il prend enfin la com. et je me colle à lui pour écouter.

- Cullen.

- ….

- Oui, non. Laisse-le.

- …..

- Il est fou. T'en occupes pas et rentre chez toi Tanya.

- …..

- RENTRE !

Il passe sa main sur son visage et souffle avant de me toiser.

- Tanya hein ? ….Cette salope est encore là ?

Il me regarde incrédule face à ma jalousie plus que mal placée. Je secoue la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées et récupère une autre info.

- Qui est fou ?

Ses doigts qui jouaient avec mes boucles se détachent machinalement et sans un mot, il me repousse. Il tourne à présent en rond nerveusement. Il a l'air traumatisé....Putain ça recommence !

- DE qui tu parlais Edward ? !

- Mais c'est rien ça !

Il s'énerve de plus en plus. Ses mains tremblent, le téléphone a été jeté à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- QUI ???

- Putain ! Mais c'est un mec qui traine en taule depuis-

- Combien ??

- Une semaine.

- Il a fait quoi ?

Mes mots fusent. Les siens sont des murmures de honte.

- Il a voulu mordre un mec.

- Il bave, hurle et se marre ?

- ….

- Réponds !!!!!

- Oui mai-

- On y va.

- NON ! Tu n'iras nulle part.

Tout recommence.

- Y a 10 ans. Un mec. Comme ça. Ce mec c'est…

Ma respiration se saccade. Je manque d'air.

Il s'approche de moi et ma voix déraille. Il me prend dans ses bras et l'odeur du sang me retourne l'estomac. J'ai faim....

- Calme-toi bébé.

….De lui.

Ma bouche s'écrase contre la sienne et il se débat sous mon étreinte. Je force contre ses lèvres. J'en veux plus. Il tente de récupérer mes mains. J'attrape ses fesses et il sursaute contre ma bouche.

Ma langue se frotte contre ses lèvres chaudes et je brule. Un soupir rauque s'échappe de ma gorge. Je ne me reconnais plus.

Il choppe mes poignets et me bloque contre le mur. Je ne lâche toujours pas ses lèvres que je suce et aspire avec force. Il nous recule et retape plus fort contre le mur. Je sursaute de douleur et grogne en me séparant de lui.

Mon regard se pose sur le sien et j'ai envie de le bouffer.

- Tes ….yeux...

Mes yeux me crament et alors ?

- Putain tes yeux !

- Baise-moi Cullen !

Ma voix n'a jamais été aussi suave et dominatrice. Il frissonne et manque de lâcher mes poignets entravés qu'il resserre presque instinctivement. Putain ça m'excite !

- Huuuum Edward c'est bon...

Il navigue du regard entre ma bouche et mes poignets au dessus de ma tête et réalise.

- Et merde ! !!!

Soudain je me retrouve sur son épaule. Il peste comme un dingue mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je suis en feu et je vais fondre s'il n'arrête pas de jurer. Putain ce qu'il est sex !

- AHHHHHHHH EDWARRRRRD !!!

….Je le hais !

**Edward POV : **

Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Elle devait revenir. Me revenir. Ce genre de crise n'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Le sang lui a toujours tourné la tête, mais cette fois, c'était différent. Ses yeux...

Je suis dans la baignoire debout avec elle sous le jet d'eau bouillante.

Je n'avais pas le choix...

Son corps se tord d'une douleur inconnue et le sang de mes vêtements s'évacue petit à petit, teintant la céramique d'un rouge clair, délavé.

Je lui bloque les mains et lui parle de mes sentiments, des siens. Il faut qu'elle revienne.

Elle cherche à nouveau mes lèvres et je lui refuse l'accès. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

Pourtant, c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.

Mon jeans me serre terriblement, mon cœur pulse de désir et tout en elle m'excite.

Ses lèvres douces et pleines, sa voix si sex, ses tétons qui pointent sous le coton collé de son débardeur. Même ses cuisses m'appellent. Elles ont l'air douces et se frottent l'une contre l'autre.

Je déglutis difficilement et évite au max de croiser son regard.

_- Edward aide-moi !_

Ses mots me percutent de plein fouet et je fonce sur elle. Elle hoquète de surprise mais se laisse faire. Je ne me reconnais plus.

Je passe la barrière de sa bouche sans problème et resserre ma prise sur ses poignets derrière son dos. Elle gémit contre moi et frotte son corps contre mon bas ventre.

J'ai du mal à garder le contrôle. Ma langue se délecte de la sienne et je la pousse un peu plus fort contre le mur. Ses mains se séparent alors de mon entrave et je gémis à mon tour.

Dans l'urgence, nos fringues tombent ou se déchirent. Son shorty vole et ma chemise suit. Mon jeans et mon boxer bloquent mes chevilles. Il ne reste plus que son top.

Je passe alors mes doigts en dessous du tissu, caressant chaque parcelle de sa peau bouillante de luxure. Je retrouve le chemin de ses seins qui m'ont tant manqué et je les presse fort entre mes mains.

Elle ondule du bassin contre ma queue épaisse et dure. Je ne résiste plus et me saisis de ses fesses. Je la soulève en enfonçant mes ongles dans sa chair. Elle grogne et mord ma lèvre jusqu'au sang. Putain ça m'excite trop !

Ma queue bute contre l'entrée de son intimité et mes yeux roulent dans leurs orbites.

- Prend-moi ! Prend-moi fort !

Sa voix se déforme et un feu en moi s'anime. Je m'exécute non sans gémir plus fort et sens quelques goutes d'excitation couler le long de mon gland. Ses lèvres sont douces et humides.

Ses jambes autour de ma taille se resserrent à m'en étouffer.

_- Edward aide-moi !_

Je deviens fou et je m'enfonce en elle sans aucune délicatesse. Ma bite entière coulisse en elle et je m'accroche plus fort à son corps. Je la remplis et son sexe brûle le mien.

Mes couilles tapent contre son intimité et ma bite se gonfle de plus en plus.

_- Edward aide-moi !_

Il faut qu'elle arrête de dire ça !

Je suis à elle et ses parois compriment mon sexe à mort. ...toujours aussi serrée...

J'entame de langoureux mais puissants va-et-vient quand soudain, j'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur les siens, fiévreux de moi. Ils ont changé de couleur et ses ongles griffent profondément mon dos …

- Moins fort bébé !

J'ai du mal à contenir l'animal qui est en nous et m'enfonce si fort en elle que ma queue me crame. Elle hurle mon prénom...Non, le feule et je manque de jouir tout de suite. Elle me laboure le dos, je vais la défoncer de coup. Je vais-

- AHHHHHHHHHHH

Je quitte sa bouche à regret et me pétrifie. Un hurlement vient de retentir et nous heurtons tous les deux le fond de la baignoire. Elle sur moi.

La douleur du choc n'est rien comparée à celle d'être séparée d'elle. Elle sort tant bien que mal de mon emprise et se dirige tremblante vers l'extérieur de la salle de bain. Je me rhabille comme je peux et bondis hors de la cuve.

Je la rattrape par le coude juste avant qu'elle ne glisse.

Ses yeux sont à nouveau chocolat mais brillants. Elle a l'air désemparée dans mes bras et bientôt apeurée lorsque brusquement un immense fracas retentit à travers la cloison.

Je dépose alors un doux baiser sur sa tempe et récupère le reste de mes fringues. Je lui ordonne ensuite gentiment de s'habiller et me cale contre la porte d'entrée pour écouter.

- Je dois lui parler.

Je la regarde et tente de la raisonner. Hors de question qu'elle voit ce prisonnier.

- Pitié Bell's non.

- Edward....

D'autres cris résonnent et je me re-concentre sur la porte. Ces cris n'ont rien d'humain.

Une voix me parvient alors...

- hihi ….Isa...Bella ! Isa...Bella !

Des rires d'enfant, cette voix de petite fille que je connais trop bien...

- Edward, s'il te plait.

Bella m'a coupé et je n'entends plus l'enfant. Je me force contre la porte et n'écoute plus ma femme.

_- Edward....Aide moi. Crois-moi. J'ai besoin de toi... _

Elle me supplie et je cède. Lorsque je me retourne, elle semble vouloir me dire quelque chose mais je l'en empêche. Elle en a trop dit.

- Mets tes bottes et reste derrière moi. On y va.

Quelle folie....

**Bella POV :**

Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, ni pourquoi je lui ai fait ça. C'est comme si je n'étais pas vraiment là. Mais tout de suite, je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir. Je passe mon Derringer, faute de mieux, entre mon jeans et mes reins et me colle à lui.

Il a armé son gun et j'aurais tellement aimé qu'il reste pilote plutôt que...

- AU SECOURS ! AHHHHHHHHHHH

Ces cris putain ! Les mêmes qu'il y a dix ans.

Nous nous enfonçons dans les couloirs à feu et à sang. Il respire mal mais ne perd pas l'objectif. Des morceaux de corps sont éparpillés et je reconnais sans mal certains qui parlaient de moi lors de notre arrivée.

Mes yeux bloquent sur les déchets de peau et ma gorge brule. Edward se fige quand je lui presse le bras et retient mal sa douleur.

- Tu t'es fait mal ?

- C'est rien bébé. Avance et ne parle pas.

Je ne le contrarie pas surtout quand une chose passe à grande vitesse devant nous pour se projeter contre le mur au bout du couloir.

Un être le suit et nous fait alors face. Il a l'air humain. Mais ne l'est pas. Il est immense. Musclé et recouvert de sang. Ses cheveux d'ébène dénotent avec la pâleur de sa peau et ses yeux intégralement noirs respirent le vice.

Un léger rictus envahit son visage lorsqu'il hume l'air.

- Isa....Bella

Mon Dieu...Mais c'est...c'est Jake !

Sa tête se renverse et des sons incompréhensibles sortent de sa gorge veineuse. Ses crocs se dévoilent et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

- C'est mon meilleur ami.

Il se tend à mes mots et feule plus fort.

- Non, je n'crois pas chérie.

Edward vire la sécurité de son flingue et tire sans hésiter.

La balle transperce son corps mais il reste stoïque. Un trou béant se forme dans son estomac et le fond du couloir se voit à travers lui. Les souvenirs affluent alors dans ma tête et j'hurle mentalement de viser la tête.

Impossible de parler.

La deuxième balle se loge entre ses deux yeux et le crane explose, retapissant les murs d'hémoglobine et de cervelle.

Je vais vomir.

- Bella cours !!!!

Et j'obéis.

Nous sortons du couloir et je ne pose aucune question. L'ascenseur est HS. La panique m'envahit. Edward semble nauséeux mais son regard est dur. Comme celui de mon père dix ans plutôt.

Il se retourne brusquement à l'affut du moindre bruit.

- Qui a parlé ??

-Personne.... * le tire par la manche * ….Viens !

Je patauge dans une marre de sang et dérape lorsque je l'entraine dans les escaliers de secours. Je dévale alors les marches et Edward me suit, entrainé dans ma chute. Nous nous abattons au pied du douzième pallié.

Et la douleur s'empare de moi.

- Ma jambe...Ma jambe !

- Tu peux marcher ?

Son regard est pesant. Je ne dois pas flancher.

- Oui.

Il me relève et nous courons jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

Il arrive bien avant moi, sautant d'escalier en escalier.

Ma jambe est douloureuse comme jamais et je serre les dents.

Il passe la porte coupe-feu et je n'entends que coups de feu et hurlements.

La porte s'est rabattue et j'ai du mal à saisir la barre d'ouverture. J'ai peur. Il n'y a plus de bruit.

Je suis seule. Il n'y a aucun bruit.

_Edward.... _

**Edward POV :**

- Je suis là

Je lui avais dit de ne pas parler.

Elle me regarde et me sourit. Son sourire....

Je lui tends le bras et elle fait quelques pas. Un éclair de douleur la fait grimacer.

Je la prends alors dans mes bras et la cale sur mon épaule. Elle est surprise mais ne dit rien.

La voie est libre et plus jamais je ne mettrais en doute sa parole...C'était horrible.

Nous sortons et la lune pleine nous éclaire. La seule source de lumière restante.

Tout a été explosé, annihilé. Je ne m'attarde pas et fonce sur mon semi-chasse-neige.

J'entends des grognements lointains et les gens se faire bouffer. Oui, _ça _bouffe les gens.

Je place Bella sur le siège passager et contourne le véhicule.

Soudain une voiture vole et je me baisse juste à temps. L'engin se brise contre un pilonne.

Se répandent pièces et débris tels les flots de Shrapnel au passage d'une bombe.

Dans la pénombre j'aperçois des corps se mouvant agilement d'arbres en toits.

Au sol, l'empreinte sanglante d'un pied nu. Ils la cherchent, j'en suis sûr. Tout converge vers nous. J'inspire, expire trop fort. Les mains plaquées sur la vitre, Bella paniquée. J'ai un moment de vide.

La rattraper avant qu'eux ne le fassent...La rattraper avant qu'eux ne le fassent...La rattraper.

Allé Cullen bouges !

Ni une ni deux, je cours pour prendre place à mon tour dans l'habitacle.

Bella me crie de faire gaffe et je les vois.

Ils avancent vite sur moi et je recule. Pas le choix.

Ceux là ont une démarche plus sûre, plus humaine. Mais ne parlent pas.

Ils hurlent, feulent et sifflent. Leurs têtes se déforment sous les sons et je n'ai plus le choix.

- Caches-toi !!!

Je leur tourne le dos et fuis. Je cours non stop en espérant qu'ils me suivent.

Un regard sur la droite et j'en vois deux bondissant de toit en toit.

Un autre sur la gauche et ceux qui sont sur leur passage se font décapiter.

Le sang gicle et imprègne la neige. Tous les regards se posent sur moi.

Putain cours plus vite Cullen !!!!

J'accélère et fonce pour la sauver. Si je peux les conduire loin d'elle, j'aurais gagné.

Leurs voix brouillées me parviennent comme des pensées et toutes sont tournées vers Bella.

J'accélère.

Ils ont du mal à suivre, enfin je crois... Et s'ils abandonnent ? Putain !!!!

Soudain, je sens une présence derrière moi et je fonce plus vite. L'adré bout dans mes veines.

Je lui mets quelques mètres dans la vue mais un crissement monstrueux surgit et je vois le chasse-neige en travers de ma course. Je dérape et glisse sur le verglas.

Je passe sous les roues et me retrouve sonné de l'autre côté.

_- Relève-toi !!!_

Et je me relève.

J'entre dans le véhicule et vire Bella de la place conducteur.

- Je t'avais dit de te cacher

- Et te laisser ? !

J'appuie de toutes mes forces sur l'accélérateur et les roues monumentales patinent.

- Merci bébé.

Elle ne relève pas et je ne la regarde pas. Mon arcade saigne et je ne peux pas supporter une de ses crises là.

Je passe par des rues plus que sombres et écrase tout sur mon passage.

Restes de corps, humain ou pas.

Au loin je vois de la lumière. La seule.

Je reconnais le poste de secours et fais cracher le moteur du pauvre George.

Je me gare derrière le bâtiment.

Bella en sort avec toute la misère du monde et j'essuie mon sang avec ma manche avant de la rejoindre.

Nous entrons et je barricade fenêtres et portes. Je suis en enfer !!!

Elle m'aide un moment, puis ses yeux se figent et elle se retourne brutalement.

- Attends moi Bell's !

Elle n'écoute plus.

Elle se dirige vers le fond de la pièce, se munit au passage d'un grand coupe-papier gris acier posé sur l'un des bureaux et le serre fort, faisant jouer ses doigts dessus.

Je quitte ma corvée et la suit discrètement.

- Be...Lla !

Le prisonnier allongé tranquillement sur la paillasse ne relève même pas la tête. Comment sait-il ?

- C'était toi hein Jay ?

- Be...Lla !

- Espèce de....

- Be....La !

Il appuie sur la dernière syllabe à chaque fois. Ce connard commence à me taper sur le système. Bell's a du mal à se contenir, je le sais.

Elle arrive à son niveau et relève la main qui tient l'objet métallique

-Tu crois pouvoir me tuer avec, petite calamité ?

- Non. Juste te faire ça !

Elle passe de long en large le coupe-papier contre les barreaux de la cellule.

Elle percute métal contre métal et le fait de plus en plus vite.

L'homme se tord de douleur. Il est au sol, recroquevillé et il souffre le martyr.

- Pitié arrête !!!

- Tu en es hein ?!!!

- Arrêtes !!!

- Dis-le que tu es un monstre !

- Arrêtes !!!

- DIS-LE !!!

- Bella....ça fait mal !

Je ne supporte pas non plus cette torture. Elle se retourne choquée et je sombre au sol.

Bella....

**Bella POV :**

Il a été mordu. Je l'ai perdu. Bientôt il deviendra un monstre. Il deviendra ce monstre.

- Parle !

- ….

-Parle ou je te découpe et lui donne ton corps en offrande.

-….

- Il aura faim bientôt et tu crèveras comme un chien que tu es Jay.

- Tu veux quoi poupée ?

- Savoir. Pourquoi ici ? Qui es-tu ? Comment le guérir et que suis-je moi ??

- Je suis un vampire voyons.

- ça je sais connard. Mais t'es pas comme eux. Pourquoi ?

Il a des cernes et ses beaux yeux bleus devenus gris après la torture, me fixent avec envie.

La même envie qu'il y a dix ans.

Il y a dix ans, il avait été arrêté par mon père et conduit ici. Dans cette même cellule.

L'histoire se répète et il est hors de question que l'homme que j'ai-

- Nouvelle génération. Je suis un mix. Humain-vampire. Comme lui. Comme to-

-Ne parle pas de lui! Tu entends ??!!!

Le vampire blond, aux airs d'ange, s'approche de la cage.

Il passe délicatement ses doigts autour des barreaux et respire à fond.

- huuum ...Tu sens toujours aussi bon.

- Ta gueule !

- Tu voulais savoir non ?

- ….

- Bien. L'Alaska est bien trop paumé pour qu'on nous traque. Je suis une espèce rare, plus évoluée que mes chiens...ton frère y compris...

- Fils de pute !

- Merci.... Enfin, bref, on ne guérit pas de vivre éternellement poupée sauf si tu bute le chef ... et lui, sera puissant...j'ai un don pour ça. Et toi ? Toi tu es notre sang à tous. Tu …

- Qui est ton chef ?

J'aurais du poser ces questions il y a des années mais là au moins, j'ai enfin un espoir.

- Devines !

Ses yeux se teintent intégralement de noir, le blanc de l'œil inclus.

Je suffoque à l'idée que se soit lui mais n'ai pas le temps de réagir.

Edward que j'avais enfermé dans une autre cellule, se réveille et bondit contre les barreaux.

Jay, se relève, et vient à sa rencontre d'un pas presque aérien.

Ils se reniflent l'un l'autre comme des animaux. J'en suis dégoutée.

Jay passe ses doigts sur ceux d'Edward. Ils se reconnaissent. Les larmes me montent.

Edward soupire d'aise lorsque Jay se baisse et qu'il lèche tour à tour les doigts de mon amour.

Qu'est ce....???

Jay pète un barreau, puis deux et sa tête passe près de la sienne. Je reste figée.

Leurs lèvres se touchent et s'animent l'une contre l'autre.

Edward grogne comme un monstre et l'autre gémit en réponse.

Bientôt leurs langues se touchent et se frottent hors de leur bouche.

Je suis au supplice

- Assez.

Ma gorge se serre.

Jay plaque sa main contre la nuque d'Edward et leur baiser s'intensifie. Leurs corps bougent et la friction entre eux devient plus qu'érotique.

- Assez !

J'en ai mal au cœur. Il n'aura pas mon Edward !

Edward caresse l'ange des ténèbres avec force et passion.

Ils s'embrasent sous leurs baisers, leurs caresses. Et lorsque la main d'Edward se pose sur la bosse de Jay, j'ai un renvoi de bouffe genre aubergine acide...Un truc dégueulasse.

Edward presse le sexe de son amant et l'autre gémit plus fort.

- ASSEZ !

Je n'en peux plus, c'est trop pour moi.

Edward ne sursaute même pas et continue de malaxer la bite du vampire à travers son jeans. Bientôt il sort l'imposante queue de l'emprise de coton et la branle sans relâche.

Son autre main passe derrière son dos ….

**Edward POV :**

Pardon mon amour.

Je me détache des lèvres du vampire. Ou plutôt, lui de moi.

Il recule à mesure que ma lame s'enfonce dans son dos.

Bien sur, ça ne le tuera pas mais la surprise de me voir agir ainsi, le cloue sur place un moment.

J'en profite pour sortir de la poche arrière de mon fute, le Derringer que j'ai volé à Bella plutôt et tire en pleine tête.

- Un de moins !

Bella s'est mis à hurler et coule le long d'un bureau. La tête entre ses mains, elle pensait m'avoir perdu.

- Pleure pas bébé. Je suis toujours là !

Elle relève alors la tête et croise mon regard. Un frisson parcourt son corps déjà tremblant.

Je dois avoir une sale gueule.

- Pour...Pour...pourquoi ???

- Il avait envie de moi. J'en ai profité. Je l'ai pas loupé t'as vu ?

- Mais t'es...T'es...Un vampire !!

- Aucune idée. Mon cœur bat toujours et je me suis évanoui non ?

Je ne lui mens pas mais ne lui dis pas toute la vérité. Une bataille s'élevait en moi. Je me sens plus bestial. Plus fort. J'ai envie d'elle. J'ai faim.

- Fais-moi sortir. Ils approchent.

- Non.

Je la fixe déterminé et fiévreux d'elle. Putain qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

- Je les entends.

- Pas moi !

- Fais-moi confiance.

Et elle me fait sortir de là. Elle se répète combien elle est folle et je souris. Oui, ça elle l'est.

A peine dehors, je me saisis de son bras et la tire dans un coin de la salle, dans le local des armes. Elle se débat mais ses faibles coups m'atteignent à peine.

Je trouve la laisse du chien de Tanya et le chien accroché au bout...Ou ce qu'il en reste.

Bella se remet à hurler sous cette vision monstrueuse et se fige dans ses larmes. J'arrache la laisse et attache les mains de ma belle avec.

Puis, la bloque en passant la laisse nouée au crochet au dessus d'elle.

- Non Edward !!!

- j'ai envie de toi.

- Pas moi !

- Menteuse

- Comment tu ….?

- Ah. J'entends ce que tu penses.

- Tue-moi

- Non bébé. C'est pas au programme.

- Mais ils arrivent !

- On fera vite.

Je fonce sur ses lèvres et passe à nouveau la barrière de sa bouche, me délectant de cette saveur. Quelque chose me disait d'arrêter. De la détacher et de fuir. On aurait tout le temps après.

Mais j'ai trop envie.

Les voix dans ma tête redoublent lorsqu'elle gémit sans le vouloir contre moi.

La bataille faisait rage mais je devais le faire. Son jeans et ses bottes tombent à ses pieds.

Mes caresses le long de ses jambes électrisent ma peau. Je les ramène autour de ma taille et m'enfonce sans ménagement, butant tout en fond dès le premier coup de rein.

Elle crie et je plaque ma bouche contre la sienne. Ils n'allaient pas tarder. Je les sentais s'agglutiner autour du bâtiment.

_- Tu laisses des innocents mourir. _

La voix de la petite fille résonne une fois de plus. Une larme coule le long de ma joue avant de ressortir de Bella.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais …?

Je n'ose pas lui faire face. Et pourtant....Les yeux de Bell's ont une fois de plus changé.

- Bell...Tes yeux !

- Aime-moi Edward.

- Mais je t'ai-

Sa langue me pénètre et s'enfonce au fond de ma bouche. Elle ne me laissera pas le lui dire. Trop vrai, trop douloureux. La lutte cesse. Tout en moi la veut.

Je replonge en elle et me délecte de sa chaleur. Elle est si mouillée.

J'avais besoin de virer le goût du vampire et de retrouver celui de ma Bella.

Mes coups de reins sont de plus en plus puissants et ma bite se durcit à mesure qu'elle se resserre sur moi. J'entre et sors d'elle, sors et entre... Elle mouille de plus en plus et je souffre de ne pas pouvoir crier son nom.

Elle est en nage et je glisse contre sa peau. J'aurais voulu l'avoir toute nue, à moi.

Ses pensées sont juste pour moi et le monstre que j'allais devenir se fait tout petit face à tant de tendresse.

Oui, j'allais devenir un des leurs. Je devais lui faire l'amour une dernière fois. Pour elle, pour moi.

Ma queue prend vie sous ses contractions et je me crispe à mesure que je la martèle.

Mes mains guident son corps et nos langues se battent intensément.

Elle pense venir, se laisser prendre par l'orgasme et vivre ça en live me fait perdre les pédales. L'accès à sa jouissance décuple mes coups de queue en elle, tout au fond d'elle.

Perdu, je me déverse dans sa petite chatte si serrée et l'embrasse plus que goulument.

Elle aime m'avoir tout au fond d'elle et pense à quel point elle m'ai-

- Ils sont là.

Je quitte son corps à regret et la détache. J'aurais du vivre sans penser au lendemain. Danser notre vie jusqu'à en perdre la tête. Mais tout. Tout va s'arrêter, comme ma vie, comme la sienne.

- Je m'en fou de mourir. Je suis venue pour ça.

Cette vérité m'accable et je réalise enfin. La vie, elle ne la supportait plus. Tous ces cauchemars....

- Au moins, je t'aurais revu une dernière fois

Elle pense tout ce qu'elle dit et mon cœur se déchire. Le pire reste à venir.

Elle sait ce que je vais devenir et me demande mentalement d'être son bourreau. Elle allait retrouver son père. Sauf que....

- Hors de question. Je trouverai leur chef. Suis-moi.

Et puis quoi encore ?? Je viens à peine de la retrouver. Mes idées virent à 180 degrés.

J'ai enfin une idée.

Elle ne bronche pas et nous sortons sous le vent polaire. Ses cheveux volent et s'entortillent.

Une odeur délectable s'en dégage.

Je ne peux retenir un feulement et songe très sérieusement à lui sauter dessus. Putain, pas déjà ??!!!

- Mauvaise idée.

Ils sont là. Tout autour de nous. La petite fille aussi.

Dans un premier réflexe, je poste Bella derrière moi. Dans un deuxième, je manque de faire de même avec la petite fille. Mais non. Je m'abstiens au dernier moment. Quelque chose est différent.

Les monstres se lèchent les babines. Ils se tordent et grincent des dents.

Leurs pensées ne sont que mort et sang. Rien d'autre, pas de mots. Le chaos.

Ma tête crame. Les flammes s'emparent de moi. Bell's se tend dans mon dos.

La petite fille s'approche alors et j'en ai le souffle coupé.

_- Pourquoi pas moi ?_

_- _Tu es une enfant

_- tu n'as pas envie de moi?_

Elle passe une main sur ma joue et je me sens comme pétrifié.

- Tu sais, je suis plus serrée...qu'elle.

Putain j'ai envie de gerber ! La gamine blonde, aux allures de poupée de porcelaine, se colle à moi. Frôlant ma bite au passage. Ces mots, elle me les a vomi en chuchotant.

Toutes ses pensées me révulsent et mes muscles se raidissent d'un seul coup.

D'un autre, je l'envoie dans le décor.

Les vampires se jettent alors sur nous et je les repousse tous, one by one.

Je suis plus fort, plus vif.

_- Jasper avait raison _ pense l'un d'eux.

Cette idée me met les nerfs et j'hurle en donnant coup sur coup.

La gosse se relève. Je l'observe dans la bataille.

Ses yeux se figent et le sourire aux lèvres, pense à Bella.

Elle tente de l'atteindre, de lui faire du mal. Cette salope veut buter ma femme, MA femme !

Je devrais lui sauter au coup et la bouffer mais les chiens sont nombreux et ma précieuse n'y survivrait pas. Des pensées m'assaillent, me déstabilisent. Tout devient plus clair et la rage brule mes veines.

Leurs attaques, tous ces morts, ses yeux.... Bella est bien plus qu'une proie. Elle leur fait peur ! _Non ..._

Je me focalise de plus en plus sur son esprit, cherchant ses failles, cherchant une autre vérité.

Tout mais pas ça. Je refuse.....

Un goût de mort m'envahit et je broie de mes mains les gorges de ces monstres sans âme.

Elle se concentre et son visage change peu à peu. Quelque chose ne se passe pas comme prévu.

La petite vient d'essuyer son premier échec. Et mon sourire revient, je respire enfin.

Mais soudain, Bella se tient à moi d'une force qu'elle m'arrache un cri et une douleur atroce et fulgurante s'empare de moi.

Je ne suis pas si fort finalement.

Ou alors ….

**Bella POV :**

- EDWARRRRRD

Je tombe au sol en même temps que lui. Le sang coule de sa bouche et il tousse fort.

Mes larmes inondent brusquement mes yeux. On l'a touché.

Je serre la barre qui traverse son corps et d'un coup sec lui retire.

Le sang éclabousse mon visage et sa main s'accroche à mes cheveux.

Les yeux dans le vague, il part.

- Me laisse pas !!!!! Edwarrrrrrrrrrrd !

- Je t'ai....Je t'ai...

- Moi aussi...Edwarrrrrrd pitié !

Pardon...Mon amo-

Ses yeux se ferment à mesure que mes larmes roulent sur ses joues.

Ses doigts se détachent de mes boucles qu'il serrait si fort, désespéré.

Un dernier souffle de vie. Il est parti.

Je me retrouve seule au milieu des monstres. Lorsque je relève les yeux, plus brulants que jamais, ils se figent tous. Je n'ai plus vraiment d'idée et fais n'importe quoi.

Je me redresse et cours sans me retourner. Je l'abandonne à ces chiens et les bruits de son écartèlement me font courir plus vite, hurler plus fort.

Le jour est à peine plus clair que la nuit et rien ni personne n'arrête ma fuite.

Je m'enfonce dans la neige et mes larmes cristallisent sur mes joues. Pourquoi m'ont-ils laissé fuir ?

Je m'épuise de plus en plus et rampe dans la poudreuse.

_Edward...._

Au bout d'un moment, le soleil bouge et moi je me retrouve sur le dos au milieu de nul part.

Je ne sens plus rien et la nuit m'envahit. Mes pensées se tournent toutes vers Edward et dans ma folie, je me sens trainée par la jambe. La même qui me faisait hurler quelques heures plutôt.

Désormais, les sensations n'existent plus.

J'entends des bruits. Des rires étouffés. Une respiration bruyante. Quelqu'un qui mange.

Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau, lourds de mon mal, un son résonne, plus fort, encore et encore...

- Cullen j'écoute.

- pshhhhhh

- Allo ?

- Pshh.... Mayday, Mayday. Pshhhh

- Qui est-ce ??

- ...Ici le chef Swan. Tout le monde est ...pshhh...mort.....Attaque de....Il ne reste plus que quatre civils et ...pshhh....moi...Au secours.....venez nous aidez.....Ils bouff.....

…_....._

- C'est pas marrant !!!!! Identifiez-vous putain !!!!

…....

- Sérieux ! Arrêtez ça !!!!

- pshhhhhh...._AHH !!! ….* pleurs * ….Nooooonpitiénonnnnnnnpapa !!!!!!_.......pshhhhhh

- JE VOUS ORDONNE DE VOUS IDENTIFIER !

…..

- Cullen j'écoute."

_Edward...._

Je relève la tête et ouvre les yeux, péniblement.

J'entends la voix d'Edward en boucle, les cliquetis d'un magnéto et quelque chose grogne au dessus de moi.

Lorsque je réalise, une tête ensanglantée me fait face et me fixe. Emmett....

Ses crocs acérés se jettent sur mes entrailles et je ne sens rien.

Pas même la douleur d'être dévorée, démembrée vive. Je suis comme anesthésiée. A peine consciente...

Ma tête navigue faiblement de gauche à droite et je vois peu à peu tous les vampires, la petite fille souriante, radieuse de son exploit et l'endroit dont je m'étais échappée.

Retour à la case départ.

_Edward.... _

**- Barrow, Alaska. Le 14 février 2011. Minuit.**


End file.
